Awwzumgirl's Mage Leveling Guide♥︎
'Intro' Why choose the Magician out of the other classes? Although the Magician has high attack damage and slow attack speed, it has very powerful skills. Like every other class, this class has pros and cons. One of the weaknesses of the Magician is that casting a certain skill may take time. If you're in a PvP or in the Battlefield, you can get stuck on casting that particular skill. However, the Magicican has the ability to immobilize and paralyze, like warriors and rangers. However, Mages don't have passive skills. Don't worry be happy! The Magician has the ability to cast healing skills such as Light Healing. The skills allow you to heal yourself or others. Mages have the ability to double cast as well. Meaning, you can cast two skills at once. If you can double cast then there's no problem! Additionally, the Magician can increase it's attack damage with a certain skill. It is very effective for training and PvP! In conclusion, the Magician can be a tough class to play as but the results can be very promising. From immobilizing to casting many skills at once, the Magician will end up being your favorite class! 'Stats and Basic Facts' The starting stats look like this: Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 12 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 12 You have a choice to how you want to distribute the points. There are three ways to distribute the points. First Distribution: Points to distribute - 0 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 18 Second Distribution: Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 13 Wisdom - 13 Third Distribution: Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 14 Wisdom - 12 Why choose the first distribution? Pros: *High Attack *High Mana (MP) Cons: *Low Health (HP) Why choose the second distribution? Pros: *High Attack *Fair amount of HP *Good MP Cons: *May run out of MP quickly Why choose the third distribution? Pros: *High attack *Fair amount of HP Cons: *Low mp *Can die without Carnivilize, Mana Regeneration, or proper equips with MP because of the lack of MP. It's better to use the first distribution and switch to the third when you're a higher level or if you're going to camp. What does , , , and do? Intelligence: Improves your damage and amount of healing. Very useful for mages. How does this boost our heal? 1-2 INT = +1 HS 3-4 INT = +2 HS 5-6 INT = +3 HS 7-8 INT = +4 HS 9-10 INT = +5 HS ... If this is pretty complicated, let's simple it down! You are a level 28 mage with 29 int. You get new equips and level up. Your INT goes up like this: 29-30 INT = 50 HS 31-32 INT = 51 HS 33-34 INT = 52 HS 35-36 INT = 53 HS 37-38 INT = 54 HS 39-40 INT = 55 HS 41-42 INT = 56 HS ... 47-48 INT = 59 HS 49-50 INT = 60 HS 51-52 INT = 61 HS and so on.... Wisdom: Improves your MP. You can restore your MP by using Carnivalize. Carnivalize restores 16%/20%/24% of your MP. But, the more "+" your staff has, the more MP it uses. Strength: Improves physical damage. Very useful for Warriors, but very useless for Mages and Rangers. Constitution: Improves HP. Useful for all classes, especially Warriors. 'Training' The fastest way to level up is to find a pt (party) with a Warrior or a Ranger. However, levels 1-14+ can solo and might not have to find a pt. Levels 16+ may start pting. When you reach level 40, soloing may be preferable. Additionally, having lures while you solo is an effective way of training. Killing monsters one by one is fine though. Levels... 1-4 - Woody-Wordy Forest/Woody-Weedy Forest 5-9 - Mushroom Marshland and Mushroom Spore 10-13 - Wingfril Island Beach and Island with the Lighthouse 14-18 - Forest of Grave/Lanos Plains 14-25+ - You can go to Forest of Grave ' or 'Lanos Plains ' or 'Lighthouse Dungeon 19-24 - Kataru Mountains/Forest with Ruins 25-36 - Desert Valley/Arid Grassland 37-44+ - Hot Sand Plains Levels... 19-30 - Polluted Forest 30-40 - Marsh of Death 41-46+ - Maze Forest If you'd rather train at Sky Castle: Levels... 26-28 - Ancient Palace 28-30 - Western Sky Castle/Eastern Sky Castle 34-37 - Stone Fortress 35-38 - Unknown Maze 42-46+ - Fallen Temple You can still train on mobs for levels 44 and 45. After leveling to 46, you can use Ancient Coins if you choose to. When training I find it very effective to use these combination of skills: Doom>Flare>Flame Shock>Firebolt. While doing so, I try to stay away from the monster and make sure it doesn't hit me. I don't want to waste mp on shield or healing myself. At times, I add in freezing trap to freeze the monster. I hardly use stun. I only use it if it's really needed. '''Armor(Robes) Awwzuadventure28.jpg|Examples of how some robes look like Fkyophoto26.jpg IMG 2141.PNG Silence Robe.png Key: Red - Must Get Fuchsia - BF Campers Ultramarine - Must Get/For BF Campers 'Gloves and Gems' Key: Red - Must Get Fuchsia - BF Campers Ultramarine - Must Get/For BF Campers Black - If you have money 'Weapons' Key: Red - Must Get Fuchsia - BF Campers Ultramarine - Must Get/For BF Campers Black - If you have money *Note: Only get this wand — clean and 8 INT — if it boosts your heal. I have only used this since my HS went up from 57 to 58 and it was useful for hsing in IDB, training pts and BF. **Note: Using a +6 Chaos Wand isn't bad as it might seem. It is roughly about the same damage as a +7 Mystic Wand, but your damage has only a small difference depending on what your INT was using the +7 Mystic Wand. I had a +7 Mystic Wand 5 INT and changed to a +6 8 INT Chaos. My HS went up from 57(43 INT) to 58(46 INT). However, my INT is now 47, which is 59 HS and the damage is still the same. The small boost of INT allows me to attack a higher damage more often(i.e. I constantly deal 99-101 damage on Flameshock as opposed to using a Mystic Wand). Above all, buying a +7 Chaos Wand (with INT that can boost your HS) is more better than a +6 one. 'Shoes' Key: Red - Must Get Fuchsia - BF Campers Ultramarine - Must Get/For BF Campers Black - If you have money 'Skills' Fkyobeholder.jpg|Fire Bolt Icicicic.jpg|Flame Shock Mageguide1.jpg|Light Healing Flareflareflareflare.jpg|Flare Pretty Blue Flame..jpg|Hellfire Magicians have many skills to choose from. The following skills show when and which skill you should get based on your level. Level... 1 - None 2 - Flame Shock 1 3 - Flame Shock 2 4 - Flame Shock 3 5 - Freezing Trap 1 or/and Light Healing 1 or/and Shield 1 6 - Light Healing 2 or Shield 2 7 - Light Healing 3 or Shield 3 8 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 9 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 10 - Firebolt 1 and Teleport 1 and Ice Prison 1 11 - Firebolt 2 12 - Firebolt 3 13 - Freezing Trap 2 14 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 15 - Flare 1 and Carnivalize 1 16 - Flare 2 or Carnivalize 2 17 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 18 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 19 - ' Use skill point anyway you want to ' 20 - Curse of Doom (Volume I) and Prayer of Protection (Volume I) 21 - Prayer of Protection (Volume II) or Curse of Doom (Volume II) 22 - Flare 3 or Carnivalize 3 23 - ' Use skill point anyway you want to ' 24 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 25 - Stun (Volume I) and Healing Wave (Volume I) 26 - Stun (Volume II) 27 - ' Use skill point anyway you want to ' 28 - Freezing Trap 3 29 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 30 - Silence (Volume I) 31 - Use skill point anyway you want to 32 - Flame Shock 4** 33 - Shield 4** 34 - Prayer of Protection (Volume III)** 35 - Fear (Volume I) or Sara's Blessing (Volume I)* 36 - Use skill point anyway you want to 37 - Use skill point anyway you want to 38 - Use skill point anyway you want to 39 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 40 - Hellfire (Volume I) and Neutralize (Volume I) 41 - Hellfire (Volume II) 42 - Neutralize (Volume II) 43+ - Use skill points any way you want to *Note: Feel free to use the if you don't have any skill points yet and want to use Sara's Blessing (Volume I). This is useful for Battlefield (If you're in party with someone), IDB (Instant Dungeon), or player killing in a group. Therefore, use it for one of these examples if you choose to get Sara's Blessing. **Note: Some skills can't be achieved right away due to the price or rarity, such as Shield 4. You may be able to get the expensive/rare ones at a higher level unless you're a bf camper or you just have a lot of money. You do not need to follow this skill placing section 100%! You can tweak it a little. Those expensive and rare skills can be replaced with another skill. 'Skill Placing' There are many ways to place skills on slots. There can be one here, one there, one over there. It's best to stay organized on placing the skills though! I strongly suggest to place potions in the slots. Slot 1 should be used for attacks or main skills. Slot 2 should be used for healing skills such as Shield (Skill). Slot 3 should be for miscellaneous things -- potions, pets, or any skill that is not used often. Finally, Slot 4 should be for defensive skills such as Freezing Trap. (Click on the skills to learn more about them!) Levels... 10+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | Potion 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot - 15+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot - 20+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | Equip | Potion | Potion or Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot- | 25+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | Equip | Potion | Potion or Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot- | 30+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | Equip | Potion | Potion or Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot- | | | | 35+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | Equip | Potion | Potion | | 4th Slot- | | | | 40+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | Equip | Potion | | 4th Slot- | | | | ''' PVP Player vs. Player is PVP. In this situation, one faction (The Empire of Siras or The Kingdom of Lanos) will attack the opposing faction (1 vs 1). It can go like Ranger vs. Magician,Magician vs Magician, etc. '''Keep in mind that usually War beats Ranger, Ranger beats Mage, Mage beats War. You can PVP a player near your level or higher. Some people can win pvps when pvping a person 4+ levels higher. Furthermore, there are advantages for when a player wins the PVP and disadvantages for why they lost. Advantages: *High Armor *Higher Level than the other player *A strong weapon (See Weapons for more details) or a +7-8 and up enchanted weapon. *Enchanted Armor or Weapon(See Enchants for more detail). *A lot of Intelligence, Strength, Con, Dexterity, or Wisdom depending on your class (See Character Stats for more details). *A lot of health. *Better skills Disadvantages *Low Armor. *Lower Level than the other player. *A very weak weapon. *No Enchanted weapon or armor. *A low unit of Intelligence, Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, or Wisdom (depending on your class). *A low unit of health. Even if you have some disadvantages, your opposing player might have some too — even if they're a high level, better skills, etc. — you still might be able to beat them. Let's get started with some tips and tricks! Mage vs. Warrior Levels... 15+ 1. The warrior will usually start with bullrush after he hits you and turns purple. When you see him do that, use freezing trap>teleport the other way>spam your attacks>re-freeze if necessary. 2. If the warrior doesn't use bullrush, spam your attacks and move away. Hs/Shield if necessary. 3. Put distance between yourself and the warrior, this will be your main advantage since the warrior is a melee type class. If the warrior approaches you, freeze him immediately. Stay in a range where you can attack him/her, but you'll be safe. 4. Avoid getting stunned and being hit repetitive times, this is your main weakness. Shield yourself immediately after being stunned and put distance once more. 5. Lastly, remember that you have an advantage, because you can easily defeat warriors (even those with high hp) with your high instant damage and deadlies. 20+ 1. The warrior will usually start with bullrush after he hits you and turns purple. When you see him do that, use freezing trap>teleport the other way>Doom>Flare>firebolt>flameshock>re-freeze if necessary. 2. If the warrior doesn't use bullrush, spam your attacks and move away. Hs/Shield if necessary. 3. Always stay out of range to prevent from getting stunned. 25-35+ 1. Start off with Doom>Flare>Stun>Firebolt>Flameshock. 2. Teleport and hs/shield* if necessary. Repeat step 1. 3. If you see the warrior use Wild Charge, teleport away and use freezing trap or ice prison. Attack the warior. If your shield breaks, use stun. 40+ 1.Start off with Doom>Hellfire>Stun>Flare>Firebolt>Flameshock. Teleport away and hs/ds if necessary. 2. If you see the warrior use Wild Charge teleport away and use freezing trap. Attack the warior. If your shield breaks, use stun. 3. If you get hit by Wild Charge by any chance, use Neutralize(if needed)>Stun>Doom>Hellfire. 4. Repeat Step 2 if the warrior isn't defeated. Always Remember: Stay a fair distance away from the war ALWAYS. Use shield , stun, or freeze to prevent from getting stunned. Mage vs. Mage Levels... 15+ 1. Start out with Flameshock>Flare>Shield>Freeze 2. Teleport(If needed)>Heal>Flare>firebolt>Shield>Attack Button 3. Repeat the steps. 20+ 1. Start out with Flameshock>Doom>Flare>Shield 2. Shield(if broken)>Heal>Attack 3. Repeat Step 2 if Mage isn't defeated. 25+ 1. Start with Flameshock>Doom>Flare>Stun(Add silence somewhere in there if 30+) 2. Quickly Heal/Shield>Stun(if your opponent did not shield)>Doom>Flare. If your opponent used shield, quickly Doom>Flare>Stun>Silence>Firebolt>Flameshock. 3. Repeat Step 2 if the mage isn't defeated. 40+ 1. Start with Silence>Doom>Hellfire>Stun>Flare>Shield 2. Stun or Silence>Doom>Flare>Flameshock>Stun 3. If needed, quickly shield and hs yourself. 4. Repeat steps 1-2 Always Remember: Shield yourself to prevent from getting stunned if you have no shield on. Make sure that YOU stun first after you break their shield. Attack them with a lot of skills before they recover from stun. Mage vs. Ranger Levels..." 15+ 1. Start with flameshock>flare>shield. 2. If low hp make sure to freeze the ranger and teleport away from them and heal yourself. Wait for your opponent. 3. Heal(if needed)>Flare>Firebolt>Attack>Shield 20+ 1. ALWAYS start with Doom>Flare>Flameshock>Shield 2. If shield is not broke repeat step 1. If broken, make sure to freeze the ranger and teleport away from them and heal yourself. Wait for your opponent. 3. Doom>Flare>Shield>Firebolt>Flameshock. 25-35+ 1. ALWAYS start with Doom>Flare>Stun>Shield 2. If shield is not broken repeat step 1. If broken, make sure to freeze the ranger and teleport away from them and heal yourself. Wait for your opponent. 3. Stun>Doom>Flare>Shield>Firebolt>Flameshock 40+ 1. Start with Neutralize>Doom>Hellfire>Flare 2. If shield is not broken repeat Step 1. If broken and they hit you, use stun if neutralize is on cooldown. Hs/ds yourself>Doom>flare 3. Freeze the ranger and teleport away from them. Wait for your opponent. 4. Stun>Doom>Flare>Flameshock>Firebolt>Flare Always Remember: Make sure you don't get stunned and that you're the one stunning them. It's vital to use instant-cast attacks because even the longest second can be a chance for the ranger to stun and hit you multiple times. Ex. Fear is a bad skill to use during pvp because it takes a while to cast and while casting, you miss the chance to actually hit the ranger. '''*Note: To spam heal do Shield then quickly keep tapping on Light Healing. This technique is very useful to heal yourself and others quickly. '''Camping There are some mages who camp BF. Some have pricy equipment and skills. There are others who take their camping very seriously and others who camp for fun. It may seem hard to camp in many ways, but it'll get easy! BF 1 Skills Flame Shock III-IV Freezing Trap I-II Light Healing I-II Teleport I Equipment +4-5 2-3 INT or +4-5 2 INT Fire Resist 10(Color does not matter as long as you have the right stats) 1-3 INT, Fire Resist 5+ with Poison Resist, 1-3 INT, or 1-3 INT HP 10+ or HP 14+ 1-3 INT +4-6 HP 8+ MP 10+ w/ or without MP Regen or HP 10/1-3 INT +4-5 , or +4-5 5% Speed Increase, or +4-5 +4-5 30+ HP or 1-3 INT BF 2 Skills Flame Shock III-IV Freezing Trap I-II Light Healing II-III Firebolt III Carnivalize I-II Shield III-IV Freezing Trap I Teleport I Equipment +4-5 5-6 INT, Fire Resist 4-5 1-3 INT or 1-3 INT/HP 20+ 1-3 INT or 1-3 INT +5 HP 15+ w/ or without MP Stats or +5 HP 8+ w/ or without MP Stats 1-3 INT HP 11, or 1-3 INT Mana Regen 2, or 1-3 INT HP 30 +5 HP 10 and 5% Speed Increase, or +4-5 , or +4-5 5% Speed Increase +4-5 Mana Regen 1 MP 10+ +7 5-6 INT w/ or without MP Stats or +7-8 5+ INT w/ or without MP Regen Stats BF 3 Skills Flame Shock III-IV Firebolt III Flare III Carnivilize III Doom II Prayer of Protection II-III Freezing Trap I-II Stun I-II Light Healing III Shield III-IV Teleport I Equipment +4-5 5-6 INT, Fire Resist 4-5 or +4-5 5-6 INT 1-3 INT or 1-3 INT/HP 20+ 1-3 INT or 1-3 INT +4-5 HP 28+ MP 30+ Mana Regen 1-2 1-3 INT HP 11, or 1-3 INT Mana Regen 2, or 1-3 INT HP 30 +5 HP 10 and 5% Speed Increase, or +4-5 , or +4-5 7%-9% Speed Increase +4-5 Mana Regen 1 MP 10+ +7-8 INT 6-8 w/or without MP stats Feel free to edit and correct mistakes! But please essage me first if you're going to delete something. Thank you! ALSO, PLEASE VOTE AND DO NOT COPY ANYTHING OFF THIS PAGE. Note: This guide is unfinished. Category:Guide Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician Skills Category:Magician Category:Misc Category:Mages Category:Mage hat Category:Tutorial Category:Training Category:Mage Gear Category:PvP Category:Magician Skill Book